Financial investors can use trends, e.g., trading trends, to identify investment opportunities, or lack thereof. For example, an investor might elect to invest, e.g., in a stock, mutual fund, bond, index, etc., if the investor believes that the item's price is about to, or has begun, trending upward; and conversely, the investor might elect to sell the item if the item is about to, or has begun, trending downward. Some conventional approaches use current and historic objective information, e.g., volume of trades, price, price volatility, etc., to make predictions.